Previous attempts of towing or transporting semi-trucks have used a method called “decking,” in which a first truck tows a second truck with an axle assembly of the second truck positioned over a rear portion or frame of the first truck. The method does not work with many modern trucks that have an increased height, since a top of the second truck will be too high off of the ground resulting in problems passing through tunnels or under over-passes and possible violation of laws or regulations directed to maximum vehicle height.
Other attempts in towing semi-trucks use a method in which the truck that is being towed is towed in reverse. This method is fuel inefficient, since the towed truck is moving in a direction counter to its aerodynamic design. Further, towing in reverse may damage the suspension or the air fairings of the towed truck